The Sisters
The slim girl walked down the road with her hood up before seeing someone behind a tree. “Hello?” She walked over and saw another girl, crying her eyes out. The crying girl stopped for a few seconds, seeing the other girl standing in front of her. “H-hello…” She barely looked up at the hooded girl. “Don’t be shy darling, I won’t hurt you.” She tilted her hooded head as the other girl looked up, “What is your name?” “C-Christina. Yours?” “Patricia.” Her voice was soft, which calmed Christina down a bit. “N-nice to meet you.” She smiled shyly, looking into Patricia’s dark eyes for only a moment before looking away. “Nice to meet you too, Darling.” Christina could’ve sworn she saw the other girl smirk. “Why are you so shy?” “I dunno, I guess I’m not used to being around others.” Christina was focusing on a few small pebbles on the ground as she spoke. “You don’t have to be shy around me. I don’t bite.” She gave a small laugh, making Christina smile. “Really?” She looked up, showing off her dark green eyes and wheat blonde hair. “Really. Unless you try to hurt me.” Patricia’s voice became slightly stern, making Christina feel slightly frightened. “I-I have no reason to hurt anybody…” she looked back down at the pebbles. “You should come with me, Darling.” The green-eyed girl looked up. “To where?” “My home.” She reached for the trembling girl’s hand, “You seem frightened and I don’t want you to get hurt or anything.” Christina thought for a few minutes before nodding. “I’ll come with you.” Patricia grinned. “Come, you can meet my sisters.” “Sisters?” The blonde froze. “Yes. Macy and Lynn.” She pulled her along, through the woods and to a large house. “You live here?” Her green eyes scanned the large home, all of the lights were on and music could be heard. “Are you having a party? “No, my sisters love to play their music.” They entered the house. It was warm and the lights were dimmed. Christina’s sneaker hit something that squeaked. She looked down to see dolls on the floor, some lined up and others just simply thrown around. “Are these your dolls?” “Some of them. Just ignore them, my sisters apparently don’t know how to clean up after themselves.” Patricia pulled her hood down to reveal long brown hair and brown skin. Christina stared at her before looking down at a doll wearing a pink dress. “Your sisters are young?” Patricia nodded and showed her new friend around, not noticing when she snuck away. Christina found herself in a dark hallway with only a small lantern illuminating the dark red carpet and wooden walls. She walked into one of the many rooms and bumped right into a girl with long, black pigtails. “Who are you?” she asked, looking the stranger up and down. “I’m C-Christian. You?” “I’m Lynn.” She looked down at the doll she’d been playing with, “Are you one of Trish’s friends?” “Yeah…” “Don’t step on any of the dolls, that’d be quite rude.” When the dark-skinned girl motioned to a doll on the floor, Christina could see a large crack going across her hand. “Uh,” she backed up slightly, “what’s up with your hand?” “Huh? Oh, I fell off of a bike when I was a kid.” She turned all the way around to face Christina and she could see more cracks going up her leg and one going across her face “Dolls crack when dropped, you know.” “Holy shit..." Christina stepped back even further. “I won’t hurt you,” the doll said, frowning. “You’re not human, are you?” “I used to be, but Patricia decided to take a drive around the neighborhood with us, knowing she couldn’t drive yet. There was a crash, our necks snapped and we made a deal with the Devil himself to let us come back. Him, being the douche-bag that he is, turned us into the things we loved the most; dolls." “I’m sorry about y-your accident,” Christina said before running out of the room and up the stairs, into another. She sat in the corner thinking of a way to escape. As the doorknob turned, the blonde grabbed her pocket knife. A tall girl walked in and saw her. “Oh… you must be Patricia's friend." “Y-yeah. Who are you?” She stood up, knife held out. “Macy.” She walked over to a chair on the other side of the room and set down a normal-size doll “I just came to put her away,” she said before awkwardly walking out of the room. “Okay, they’re just dolls. They all seem nice,” Christina whispered to herself. “I’m just overreacting.” She looked at the toy who blinked and looked down. “Help me?” It looked at her and she jumped, throwing the knife at it. As the toy fell, it screamed, instantly shattering when it hit the ground. “Oh shit,” the blonde said in shock before leaving the room. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. “I heard someone shatter.” It was Patricia’s voice. Christina clutched her knife tight as the doll reached the top stair. “Are you alright, Darling?” The blonde shook her head and raised the knife as the doll got closer. “Come down to the kitchen with me. You could use some hot tea to help you relax.” She didn’t flinch as the blonde swung the knife at her face. It grazed her cheek but she didn't bleed. “Now why would you do that?” “I don’t want to die…” She stabbed the doll in the chest, eyes widening as it barely pierced the porcelain. Patricia pulled it out and gave it back to the blonde. “That wasn't very nice.” She smirked as Christina ran down the stairs, seeing Macy and Lynn stand in front of her. “Leaving so soon, Doll face?” they both said, in unison. Christina stepped back, feeling the bottom stair on the back of her legs. She heard the other doll behind her and closed her eyes as she felt her cold hand on her shoulder. “Play with us.” The other two dolls grabbed Christina’s skinny arms and dragged her into the kitchen, sitting her in a chair and laughing as she ran. She didn't look back as she ran outside and back into the woods. She felt safe when she looked back and saw the house no more. She slowed down slightly until she came to an area of the woods that was colder than the rest. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw human bodies hanging from the trees, all of them looked like dolls she’d seen in the house. There was nothing but the soft sound of the ropes creaking as the bodies swayed back and forth. She felt tears streaming down her face as she walked past the bodies, until she saw the road. She ran towards the road before hearing crackling and smelling smoke. She turned to see the trees catching fire, one by one and crashing down. “No! Leave me alone!” she ran out into the middle of the street, crouching down and covering her head as she felt someone behind her. “We just want you to be our friend forever.” It was Macy and Lynn, their voices were sullen. “I don’t want to be a fucking doll! Just leave me alone!” She heard the sisters sigh and walk away. Christina continued to cry until a young man approached her. “Are you okay?” She looked up at him and smiled. “No… these things were chasing me back in the woods.” She pointed to the woods, everything was still there as if the fire didn't happen. “It’s alright. Let me take you into town and get you something to eat, Doll face.” The girl gasped. Category:Items/Objects